


the inner musings of vlad dracula tepes, professional pillow princess

by Volkihars



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Poetry, tasteful dick jokes, tasteful strap meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volkihars/pseuds/Volkihars
Summary: a little snippet of poetry about dracula being a bottom. tasteful dick jokes and pegging metaphors galore.





	the inner musings of vlad dracula tepes, professional pillow princess

before lisa, he was a mess. a vampire without direction, though centuries of age. an empty castle with dozens of rooms to spare. stories with nobody to tell them to. libraries of information bursting at the seams of his mind and of the castle. before she sounded at the castle’s doors with the pommel of her blade, dracula was cold and quiet, a vampire fitting of his abode.

she took the reins of his life. warmed his bed and his heart. filled the silence, filled him up. her control, her love of humanity, her love of him, brought the stars back into his eyes. she dominated his life as she dominated him, a soft but firm hand. dracula basked in the control she had over him. lisa, a human woman, had over him. she framed the world so it wasn’t so bad. so humans weren’t so evil. with a strap on his heart and a strap at her waist she had expanded his worldview.

her kiss was favorable to that of a kiss of death. her skin, softer than dying warriors' calloused hands. the warmth that she brought, the heat that she brought, warmer than rapidly cooling needless bloodshed. she put the d in dracula, she defined him in a way none had before. let the vampire lay back and accept her love. and the human took care of the vampire, in a newer way than a stake to the heart. he'd never pegged himself as a romantic and yet she made him one.

she had brought a child into the world, more love into the world. she was a mere mortal, yes, a human, but his son’s longevity was her lasting impact. a mirror of her, a mirror of his father. adrian, alucard. dracula.


End file.
